worldofvivefandomcom-20200215-history
Edge Sukeru
"Gyyaaa, Gyaa!" - The Great and Mighty Edge Sukeru's first 'words' out of the pool Edge was a first-generation scale born in Summer, Year 4. He joined the Sukeru Tribe and took on it's surname, becoming "Edge Sukeru." He then became leader of the Sukeru Tribe after the death of it's founder, Tobalth. He mated with a white scale named Yoshi and had three offspring: Zelbor, Yooki, and Ice. He died in Summer, Year 5. Markings and Mutations * Triple Horns (white) * Small arms * Thunderlegs * Fierce claws (white) * Rattler Tail * Eye-Rims (#000080) Personality Born with an aggressive nature, Edge was first seen as being unpredictable. During his wave, the guides were concerned with him being hostile. Edge was a very independent scale who disliked not being in control. After his meeting with Tobalth, he also proved to be very intelligent and a fast learner who was quick to come to decisions. He enjoyed testing the limits of both his physical body and mind. Edge's personality became even more cunning and cautious as he aged and became leader of his tribe. The added responsibilities made him a more tactful individual and he dedicated himself to lead the tribe and it’s members. In this way, he became more serious and dominant. History In Summer of year 4, Edge emerged in the 21st wave. He almost immediately became agitated until his guide, Trisha, quieted him down with a stern warning. Instead of following Trisha, Edge skulked away to find the surface of Vive by himself. In the tunnels he gained a mutation and ended up encountering a red scale named Tobalth, the founder of the Sukeru Tribe. Tobalth taught him that scales are better than furs and feathers, and Edge decided to follow him after being invited to witness the Sukeru Tribe for himself. When the two of them journeyed into the Sukeru's homeland in the Spectulum Canyon, it had been deserted. Although there was no trace of any of the former members of the Sukeru Tribe, Edge met a white scale named Yoshi, who was to later become his mate. She joins him and Tobalth in the canyon. As days pass, Edge and Yoshi start to bond with each other and Edge helps her by catching her skeebites for her to eat. As days go by, the tribe begins to be rebuilt as two new members are recruited; Demine and Pyrrhon. One day, Tobalth goes missing and all evidence points to his death after a fight with a fur, although his body was not found. After the sudden loss of Tobalth, Edge was thrust with the responsibilities as the new leader. Determined to carry on Tobalth's legacy, Edge summoned the tribe to a meeting and ordered the members to embark to scout new territories to conquer. As the tribe members each go their own way, Edge and Yoshi travel to the Eme's Orchard. His intent was to establish diplomatic relations with the residing Dragon Clan that Yoshi had come from. They meet an distrustful young scale named Zerakia who reluctantly leads the pair to her mother, Renn. When he meets Renn, he gives her an offer of an alliance between their groups. He then leaves to allow her time to think over his words. After coming back from the orchard, Yoshi laid eggs. Edge ended up with three offspring: Ice the light blue female, Yooki the white female, and Zelbor the blue male. Pyrhhon returns to the tribe after successfully completing his mission, but Edge grew angry when he realized Demine had deserted the tribe. He appoints Pyrhhon as his general. Yoshi also leaves the tribe. As age quickly advanced upon Edge, the leader found himself making plans to ensure the tribe's future. Edge divided power among all three of his children in hopes that they could rule the tribe together. After choosing his successors, Edge went to sleep and died at dawn. Family *Yoshi(Mate/Fling) *Ice Sukeru(Daughter) *Yooki Sukeru(Daughter) *Zelbor(Son) *Pyrope(Grandson from Yooki and Pyrrhon) *Aki Sukeru(Granddaughter from Yooki and Pyrrhon) *Ophidian(Grandson from Yooki and Pyrrhon) *Zuria(Granddaughter from Zelbor and Suri) *Zoralth(Grandson from Zelbor and Suri) *Adakon Sukeru(Grandson from Yooki and Bruce) *Dragonfly(Grandson from Yooki and Bruce) *Lizaraki Sukeru(Granddaughter from Yooki and Bruce) *Trick(Great-grandson from Zoralth and Elkie) *Apriccio(Great-grandson from Zoralth and Elkie) *Kian(Great-grandson from Zoralth and Elkie) *Aojiroi(Great-great-granddaughter from Apriccio and Ashe) *Mago(Great-great-grandson from Apriccio and Ashe) *Marama(Great-great-grandson from Apriccio and Ashe) *Caikioru(Great-great-grandson from Apriccio and Ashe) Category:Scale Category:Poolborn Category:Generation 1 Category:Triple Horns Category:Blue Category:Small Arms Category:Thunderlegs Category:Fierce Claws Category:Rattler Tail Category:Eye-Rims Category:Deceased Character Category:Ancestor Character Category:Sukeru Tribe Category:Old Sukeru Tribe Category:Males